


The Red Flags

by orphan_account



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Oblivious, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-22
Updated: 2006-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero put little thought into that. Duo didn't like being alone and Heero didn't mind either way, so they were content to share a bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Flags

Just last year, Duo had moved away from Hilde. 

She had asked to marry him, and he kindly turned her down after much consideration. Heero welcomed Duo into his home soon afterward, and the two of them were roommates since. They slept in separate bedrooms, worked at different jobs, and overall, no one would guess the two of them had anything to do with each other, unless they were asked. It was like they were two strangers living under the same roof. It was a comfortable and content environment.

By chance one night, Duo's room had sprung a leak during a rainstorm, and Heero offered him his bed. Duo accepted, on the condition Heero found somewhere more comfortable than the floor to sleep in his own apartment.

They spent half the night together just talking, and watching the rain fall. Eventually, Heero shut his eyes and fell fast asleep, and Duo followed in suit. After all, Heero met the conditions perfectly, so he happily accepted the bed.

Heero awoke to a happy, welcome kind of warmth. Duo's body was a few inches from his own, asleep sprawled out on his back, with one hand slung just shy of Heero's ear. He didn't look like he planned on getting up anytime soon, so Heero crept out of bed as quietly as he could and headed for the bathroom. Morning started sooner for him anyway.

...

Next thing he knew, that nightly talk became an occasional thing. Of course, Duo's room didn't spring a leak every night he stopped by, but it didn't matter. Heero enjoyed the other boy's company, so he was glad to have him around. He never really thought of why Duo liked keeping him company so much. They were good friends, and that was all that was needed. 

Pretty soon, those occasional trips became nightly. Heero put little thought into that. Duo didn't like being alone and Heero didn't mind either way, so they were content to share a bed.

The more they shared, the closer their bodies crept toward one another. Winter was approaching, so naturally they wanted to be warm. The first night Duo slid his arms around Heero, it was completely welcome, and taken as a friendly gesture. Friends don't let friends freeze to death, after all.

It didn't start getting weird until Duo's mouth began brushing against his ear. It was late one night; the snow outside was shooting down like missiles, and he could barely make out silhouettes of the distant trees and houses. He tried to sleep, but when his bed buddy's tongue just happened to slide across his ear, Heero started to feel a little uncomfortable.

Duo must have been imagining Hilde in his place. What other explanation could there be?

Heero unlaced himself from Duo's grasp as carefully as he could and headed for the living room. He couldn't help but feel intrusive, and maybe a little something else he couldn't quite put his finger on.

...

"So, you want me back in my own room, then?" Duo asked the following morning, eyes flashing with a sultry kind of acceptance. They never spoke of this before; it just kind of happened. Heero wasn't the type to discuss; he preferred to take life as it came to him. If life was in bed with Duo Maxwell, then that's where he was. There was no "Why?" about it. 

At least not until the tongue thing happened...

"Duo, what were you dreaming about last night?"

"Huh?" he murmured into his coffee. "Why do you ask?"

"Why don't you answer?"

Duo chuckled warmly. "Touché." He set his coffee down and rose from his seat. "I'd much rather show you than tell you, if you know what I mean."

The next thing he knew, Duo had his firm fingers laced in the thick spikes of Heero's hair, and their lips met, wet, hot, passionate. Everything a kiss should be and more. Heero returned it, not wanting to leave his friend hangin' or anything. Once they broke apart, Heero wiped the spit from his face and nodded.

"I see-"

"Tch, about damned time... "

"-you were dreaming about kissing Hilde."

Duo sighed and smacked his forehead. Not even raising the red flags worked this time.

[ E N D ]


End file.
